fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
What a Mother Wouldn't Do
|season=1 |number=25 |image=File:What a Mother Wouldn't Do title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 23, 1988 |writer=Bruce Martin |director=Neill Fearnley |previous=Pipe Dream |next=Bottle of Dreams }} "What a Mother Wouldn't Do" is the twenty-fifth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A cursed cradle from the [[Wikipedia:RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] compels the parents of a sick baby to drown people, in order to save their baby's life. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A cradle that keeps an ill baby alive and cures them after the parents kill seven people in water. Villain and Fate Leslie Kent, drowned in a pool after leaping from a balcony. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Lynne Cormack as Leslie Kent *Michael Countryman as Martin Kent *Robyn Stevan as Debbie *Janet Bailey as Nurse Soames *Jack Jessop as Mr. Johnson *John Kozak as Dr. Green *Ruth Springford as Mrs. Everleigh *Cassandra Crangle as Baby Allison *Rebecca Crangle as Baby Allison *R.G. Armstrong as Lewis Vendredi (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Neill Fearnley *Written by Bruce Martin *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Geoff Craigen *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *Jamie Paul Rock - First Assistant Director *Peter Watson - Third Assistant Director Art Department *John Allen - Props Assistant *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Michael MacLaverty - Sound Editor *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects *John Gajdecki - Special Effects *Daniel Gibson - Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Hugh Brule - Grip *Imre Geiszt - Grip *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Mitch Holmes - Key Grip *David Hynes - Dolly Grip *Steve Morrisson - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Lindsay Chag - Casting Associate *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Suzette Daigle - Wardrobe Manager *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Thomas Osmond - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Diana Dobier - Production Auditor *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Gillian Helfield - Production Coordinator *Tracy Kennedy - Story Coordinator *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *Rick Schwartz - Story Coordinator *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583363/ What a Mother Wouldn't Do] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes